


love and all that comes with it.

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin-centric, vmin are a duo, vmin2jae are bffs, vmin2jae my real ship, vocal!Jimin, yes i totally just invented that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the feeling of being onstage, performing, with lights on him, fog machines on - it's exhilarating, jimin thinks as he looks around. there's no denying it. he loves the stage. but he also loves those of whom he owes this stage to.





	

"look, you've spent months planning this damn stage, jimin, you don't get to throw it away just because you're nervous." jaebum clips out, and jimin hates how upset jaebum looks. "you need to  _show them_ , park jimin. show them what you're made of, show them what they're missing because it's a hell lot." jaebum's hands are on his shoulders now.

"if i mess it up? what if i do? i'll become an even bigger joke to the others, they'll hate me even more, i-'

"no." this time, it's youngjae that interrupts him. youngjae, their mediator who seldom ever butts in on their little heated discussions. youngjae, who's spent the last eighteen years of his life with jimin. "you won't mess up. you've rehearsed it for ages, jiminnie, those nights can't possibly go to complete crap." he says, that usually mild, cheerful voice laced with passion. he doesn't change his position, remaining flopped over the sofa, but jimin can hear his intent just fine.

taehyung only smiles at him in his usual boxy, airy way, but there's a small, subtle nod that jimin doesn't miss. his eyes convey his trust well enough that his words don't have to do the same. there's a warmth that grows in jimin's heart as he looks around at his friends. they believe in him.

 

♡

 

when jimin finally makes it onstage, he swears he can see taehyung's eyes light up in pride even in the darkness, and when he spots youngjae and jaebum screeching their lungs out, that fluffy, homely warmth only expands again because they're _there_. they love him enough to be here.

he sends a quiet prayer of thanks to God before he signals to the crew that they're ready to begin.

he takes a deep breath, and the lights flood the stage. the familiar beginning chords flow silkily from the speakers, and he looks into the crowd, his mind clear for once.

he remembers this.

he's prepared for this.

he's got this.

he's not a kid, not anymore.

that night, he decides. he loves the stage. the feeling of being onstage, performing, with lights on him, fog machines on - it's exhilarating, jimin thinks as he looks around. there's no denying it. he loves the stage. but he also loves those of whom he owes this stage to.

he finds jaebum and youngjae somewhere within the small sea of people that've gathered by now, their faces filled with sheer pride, and God, it's the best thing jimin's ever been blessed with.

taehyung grins at him, as usual, and though the lights at full blast on them are blinding and glaring, jimin doesn't think he's ever seen something so bright and pure, so beautiful.

"this goes out for jaebum, youngjae and taehyung," jimin says quietly, just before the lights dim, "here's to friendship, to sunsets, to love, to light. here's to a thousand more dawns to come."

 

jimin remembers it all. when jaebum and taehyung first came up to him after his practice, remembers his heart clashing against his ribcage and the blood rushing to his face as they told him he was talented, as they flattered him with words of praise he never thought he deserved.

he remembers when youngjae first met jaebum and taehyung, who jimin’s slowly grown closer to. youngjae didn’t trust them much then. he attributed it to the fact that jimin’s just very “ _naturally protectable,_ ” whatever that’s supposed to mean. youngjae going at all lengths to make his childhood best friend stop hanging out with jaebum and taehyung, youngjae trying to find reasons to place his full, naturally bitchy mistrust in the two.

eventually, youngjae warmed up to them, and they became inseparable. taehyung, in a sudden caffeine-induced bout of inspiration, suggested that he and jimin form a band. _a vocalists’ band_ , he said, as he attempted to imitate a snooty french girl, which was humourous enough to make the others forget about being salty – youngjae and jaebum were both part of different orchestras, youngjae a double bassist and jaebum a trombonist.

 

jimin agrees happily, always eager to be a part of something that makes his friends happy. but the winter comes, and along with the changing seasons, negativity somehow forces itself into jimin’s life. a student in their school starts to launch a campaign to ostracise jimin, and most people comply, not because they have something personal against jimin, but because majority wins.

people start to comment on their cover videos – “ _taehyung is always better_!” “ _oh my god, who allowed park jimin to star in these? he’s crap_.” jimin believes in the words. he falls for the trap, and the cats have officially got him. he starts to fall into a downward spiral of depression, starving himself and forcing himself to throw up his meals.

 

taehyung’s the first to find out, and the childlike expression of sheer hurt and the tears that instantly fill his eyes as he sees this is something that’ll haunt jimin even now, in his dreams. that night, he cries, he _sobs_ as he clutches jimin tight to his chest. he cries that he’d never allow them to take jimin’s happiness away from jimin, that their hate means nothing. he tells jimin that he’s amazing the way he is, to not lose himself in the sea of hatred and negativity that’s swallowing the world out.

that night, jimin allows taehyung to be the beacon of light that saves him from the darkness. from then on, taehyung’s eyes seem to be the brightest things in the universe, and jimin falls in love with them, even till now.

taehyung's not innocent and unknowing of the world around them. he seems so because he knows how to accept and ignore things he knows will always be there no matter how much he whines or cries over it. he's actually the strongest person jimin knows. taehyung's unfailingly loyal, and he's always, always there for jimin, smiling and filled with warm hugs. unlike other 'woke' elitists, taehyung doesn't look down on people that don't think as neutrally or acceptingly as he. he's the one who teaches jimin to smile even in the darkest times, and to be happy, to find the light himself. not to need others to guide him to the light. his words are deep in a simple way, and he's someone jimin's grown to love with all his heart.

 

youngjae’s always been jimin’s closest friend, even with the new addition of taehyung and jaebum to their friendship. he’s always accepted jimin for who he was, always been the calm friend that allowed jimin to rant to him, to show him all the sides that no one else is ever allowed to see. he’s stuck with jimin ever since they were born, neighbours that grew up together.

youngjae doesn’t ever need anything from jimin. he’s a friend that would be cool even if jimin were to suggest that they become nuns, or if jimin were to suddenly tell him that his real name was abigail la mcpancake and he’d booked tickets for their flight to australia in an hour. the first time jimin ever saw him heated up was when taehyung and jaebum came. when he shouted at jimin because jimin refused to see his point – what if taehyung and jaebum hurt him? what if they tore his heart to shreds like so many people were determined to?

he’s always worried for jimin, and he’s also simultaneously the calmest person jimin knows. unless it’s about his double bass, his ‘curvy, sexy wooden girlfriend’, also known as denny. obviously because of food. jimin has half a mind to call a psychologist about his friend all the time, but it’s okay, he decides. double bassists are strange people.

 

the last is jaebum. jaebum, well, practically oozes sex. he spends days and nights working for those huge, bulging muscles that jimin swears will one day tear his shirt. “ _that’s my goal_ ,” jaebum winks the first time jimin suggests that sardonically, and he’s a guy that manages to render anyone speechless, whether it be stupid pickup lines, dad jokes or just filthy stripping.

he’s jimin’s personal confidence booster, and he’s always down for a quickie before classes, after classes, and if he’s feeling adventurous, during classes. jaebum and jimin are both people that don’t like strings attached, so they have a deeper understanding of each other naturally. jaebum's obnoxiously loud and he brushes off haters like it's his job - he's easygoing and he's always telling jimin that he should chill, that he should stop thinking too deep into everything and every word people say carelessly. " _look, if people say things without thinking, you don't think anything about it. it's not worth it._ " he tells jimin, as he lies on the sofa, tossing a sweet wrapper into the bin.

jaebum's a stereotypical white teenage female protagonist, the  _oh-my-god-look-at-how-ugly-my-blonde-hair-and-blue-eyes-are_ type. he's incredibly vain, basically. he goes through thick and thin to edit his instagram pictures to look perfect, always telling jimin about his feed, not that he expects jimin to care, but because jimin's the only one that listens. he's whinier and bitchier than he looks, and he's the vainest friend jimin's ever had, but jimin wouldn't have it any other way.

 

now, as jimin sings, his voice only accompanied by his guitar and an occasional loud sob from taehyung, he feels a completeness in his heart he's never felt before. he sees the impressed expressions in the faces of those who once stood over him and tormented him, and he wants to burst in glee.  _look at me now, bitches,_ he wants to say, but he's too absorbed in his high to care about them. jaebum and youngjae have made their way to the front by now, and jimin can see them practically sobbing.

the lights glow so bright, but the lights in his friends always shine brighter.

he doesn't need to look any further to find his happiness in life, he thinks as he smiles through his own stream of tears, he's already found it.  and he sure as hell won't ever let go.

 

okay i don't get how you add hyperlinks in notes so:

i hope you guys enjoyed that and feel free to send me suggestions for the other things on [tumblr](lumioasis.tumblr.com)!  
adios ily guys <3

\- riley


End file.
